


Headlong

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Porn, sentimental porn, thats all just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: I'm still not over James being in love with John. Set in S4. Saccharine sex. I'm not sorry.Sort of a sequel to thisTumblr prompt





	Headlong

John wakes with a soft moan, his body instinctively shifting back to press more fully against James. His consciousness bleeds in slowly, cataloguing the feelings rolling through him. He’s instantly aware of James’s fingers playing at his hole, soft touch of a single fingertip, a gentle circle rub, circle rub pattern that’s more tease than anything else. He hums, lifts his leg backward over James’s hip, pushes back against James’s hand, encouraging a firmer touch. He feels James smile against his neck, his beard scratching against John’s own scruff. John is already half hard, his body, even in sleep, reacting to James’s proximity with the kind of predictability that John has learned to accept without question. When he opens his eyes he looks toward the window, the sky is just starting to lighten from black to dark blue and John knows they have at least another hour before they’ll be expected to appear downstairs. 

James finally breaches him with two fingers, his body giving almost no resistance as John arches into the touch, a sigh of satisfaction working its way out of him while James’s lips glide lightly along his shoulder. John loves the feel of James’s fingers, long and slender, as they move inside his body, he loves the slow syrupy haze that falls over him as pleasure thrums through his veins. He loves being full, it doesn’t matter if it’s James’s fingers or his cock, he just _wants_ , all the time, so much so that John has begun to understand what addiction really means. James’s fingers feel so good inside him, stroking and catching, pressing up and in making John gasp as stars burst behind his closed eyelids. If allowed he’d spend all day here wallowing in the intense buzz that James creates within him. 

The previous evening had been different for them. James’s touch had been more reverent, slower, more thorough. It had been unlike anything John had ever experienced before and knows he’ll never find again. James had taken him apart so slowly, not a single inch of him left untouched and by the time James had finally slid into him, his cock filling John completely, John had been shaking with need, a sob breaking free as he’d begged for James. His touch now is just as worshipful as James’s fingers slide along his skin. He’d never thought to have this side of James. James had always been an attentive lover, skilled and giving but there had always been a side to him that John had never seen, a part of him that he’d held in reserve, until last night.

If John had known that exposing the sensitive underbelly of his own insecurities was going to garner this kind of reaction from James, he’d have done it months ago. Instead of the the ridicule he’d expected, or the sympathy, or pity even, James had instead showed his own vulnerabilities. He’d let John see just how much he felt for John and just how deeply those feelings ran. He had used his hands and body instead of his words and the connection that had always been the backbone of their relationship had roared to life, bigger and brighter than ever before. James hadn’t taken his eyes from John’s as he’d settled deep inside John’s body. Every thought, every feeling that James had, had shown on his face for John to see. John had never felt as special to someone as James had made him feel last evening. James’s eyes had held his until the very last second when James’s body had shuddered against him, a low moan echoing around them and only then had James’s eyes slid closed helplessly, his face a mask of ecstasy as he’d emptied himself inside John, John’s name crossing his lips like the most sacred prayer. 

He’s drawn back to the present by James’s sleep rough voice, “I love the way your skin tastes in the morning.” The words send a shiver down John’s spine. James’s fingers pull free and John protests with a soft sound, James just chuckles into his shoulder. His arm comes around John's waist, his fingers sliding over John’s skin softly, raising goosebumps in his wake. James’s tongue is slick and hot where it traces his pulse. His teeth nip at John’s jaw, his fingers ghost over John’s nipples, the touch making John shiver. James’s fingers pluck and roll until they’re pulled into tight little buds. If the fire burning directly under his skin in any indication they must be so hot to the touch. John feels arousal curl thick and strong in his veins. His body sparks everywhere that James is touching him, he’ll never understand the way his body aches for James, but he’ll never try to fight it, he’ll always give in to the driving need to have James. 

James’s body presses fully against his back, his hips fit snugly to John’s ass and John can feel how hard James is, he pushes back and James’s cock nestles into his crack. James is pressed tight against him and without their clothes, John can feel the muscles in James’s chest move with each stroke of his hand. The hair on his arm brushes against John’s side, the hair on his chest a soft tickle against John’s back. John’s breath is turning shallow, he feels dampness at his temples as heat suffuses his whole body. James’s mouth opens against the skin of his shoulder, his hips rocking forward, John doesn’t even try to stop the groan as James bites into his flesh, his tongue circling even as his teeth rake downward. John grinds backward, just a little, just enough so that James’s cock head catches as it slides along the crease of his ass. James thrusts again and John’s head tilts back, his mouth opens around a soft moan, his hand reaching back behind him to clutch at James to try and bring him closer.

James’s hands pet John’s stomach, the muscles quivering under James’s gentle touch, clenching in anticipation as James’s fingers skate further south. James’s teeth bite at his ear, “I love the softness of your skin. I don’t know how you manage it in these conditions, but there are times when all I can think about is the way it feels under my fingertips.” Lower still with his hand and then his fingers are flitting over John’s cock with a delicate, barely there touch that has John’s hips pushing forward looking for friction. James’s fingers curl loosely around him, dragging his foreskin back and forth over the head before pulling it down far enough to expose John to the air, a single pearly drop of fluid appears and James smoothes it along the shaft with his thumb. James’s tongue strokes up the back of John’s neck, his breath stirring the hair at John’s nape, it sends goose bumps popping up all over John’s body. James presses a dozen tiny kisses to John’s hairline as John tips his head forward, a hot shaft of desire slices through him at the feel of James’s mouth travelling over his neck.

As James slowly presses him forward, turning him to his stomach, John can’t help the full body shudder at the feel of James’s chest hair scraping along his back. John feels James get to his knees between his thighs, his fingers slide slowly from the bottom of John’s ass to the backs of his knees. John’s body twitches at the touch, it feels like ants are skittering along his nerve endings making everything tickle. A long slow drag back up as James continues to suck a line of kisses down John’s spine. He feels the sharp catch of teeth and then the sting of James’s beard, all of it setting him on edge making him desperate to have James’s body pressed against his again. James sucks a mark into John’s left ass cheek before slapping him lightly. John squeaks, body jerking. He hears James’s short, dark laugh and John wonders briefly what it would take to get James to do it more than once, to maybe do it until John’s ass is red and sore and hot to the touch. His cock twitches hard at the thought, John promises himself to bring it up later.

Warm hands slide over his ass cheeks, squeezing, caressing, the occasional pinch until finally James is pulling him apart, his thumbs sweeping over the tight whorl of skin and then a hot, wet tongue is licking across him. John shudders, a low moan bouncing off the walls as his hands fist in the sheet by his head. _Fuck_ , but he loves this. He’d never had it before James and the first time James had gone for it John had scrambled away, shock rocketing through him. 

_You can’t possibly want that._

_Can’t I?_

James had graced him with a filthy smile before merely pulling him down the bed and putting his mouth right back where it had been. With every touch of James’s tongue, John had lost more and more inhibition until none remained at all. John had come so hard his vision had gone black. He no longer fights when James wants to give him this pleasure and has even returned it more than once much to James’s surprise.

Sudden flat of a tongue swiping at him, wide and sweeping up the center as James licks and sucks over John’s hole, his tongue slipping inside, his teeth catching at the rim. Swirling and diving between his cheeks, wiggling against his hole, James’s fingers digging into his cheeks holding him wide open as John’s back arches, James’s tongue sinking deep. John nearly wails with the sensation of it, his hand reaching back, holding James’s head as he rides James’s tongue. Hard scrape of James’s beard and John’s body jumps, a moan working its way out of his throat. 

“Good?”

“Yes.” John can hear how slurred his words are, his tongue feels thick and useless in his mouth, his brain unable to get past the searing pleasure of James’s tongue licking into him. _God_ it’s good, so good that John can barely manage to focus as James’s tongue bathes his skin. James licks at him over and over, alternating sucking at his rim while pushing his tongue as deep as it will go until John is near frantic, his ass wet and open and so fucking sensitive to every touch that he can’t stay still. He’s sweating fully now, his heart racing, trying to beat out of his chest as he heaves for breath. He’s begging, demanding, his body rocking as his cock slides in a pool of its own slick underneath him. 

Eventually James pulls back and John can breath for a short second and then James is back with slick, probing fingers. James coats his hole with oil, runs his fingers all the way from the top of his ass to his balls. John can only groan at the tingle it causes. James pushes in with two fingers, no hesitation and John’s hips rock back, coming up on his knees partially as his mouth opens against the sheet with a loud moan, his forehead rolling against the bedding as he gasps, “Fuck, yes.”

His hips lift off the bed chasing James’s fingers as James works him hard and fast, his fingers riding deep. John fucks back against his hand, mewling at the delicious burn of being opened. He feels James drizzle more oil around his fingers and John feels so slick now, so very ready. John pushes his left leg up and out, opens his body as wide as he’s opened his heart, desperate for James to fill both to the brim, “James, please.” John feels the heat of James’s body as he moves closer, his nose pressing just behind John’s ear and then the thick blunt head of James’s cock is nudging at his hole and John whines helplessly as a shudder of anticipation races down his spine. He bites back a groan at the sharp sting of James’s cock head popping in, he cants his hips back trying to take James further, faster, _God_ he wants it so much, needs to feel James thick and hot inside him. The need for more rides John like a monkey, but James is taking his time, a slow push in, one inch at a time. He wants to scream in frustration as James starts to pull back, his arm goes back trying to keep James in place. James pulls out until the head of his cock is catching on John’s rim, stretching him further and then another long, slow press in. It goes on that way for what John will swear is hours until finally James drives all the way home and finally his hips are pressed tight to John’s ass, his balls resting against John’s. 

They both groan at the tight, slick channel of John’s ass clenching around James’s cock. It’s like electricity is arcing under John’s skin and he wants to move and stay still all at once. James’s body hovers over his, his hands pressed to the bed on either side of John’s chest as he grinds in with tiny, slow pumps. John can hear James’s breath hitching, he can feel the harsh in and out of it against his back. He feels James’s forehead pressed to the center of his spine. John squeezes his internal muscles around James’s cock and James lets loose a strangled moan of John’s name as he shudders. John rocks his hips and James counters until James’s body comes to rest fully against his, his arms pressed tight against John’s sides, the only thing moving are their hips in a perfectly synced rhythm that has John panting in mere minutes already riding the crest of the wave, pleasure so strong it threatens to steal what little breath he has left. James’s hands find Johns, their fingers twine together as James starts to move in earnest.

James hips thrust hard against him as John’s body bucks to meet each movement, the bed rocks, the metal groaning under their combined weight, the thin head rail taps against the wall rhythmically and John doesn’t care about any of it. All he can think about is James’s slick, hard cock sliding in and out of him, all he can do is writhe back against James’s body, undulate under him and gasp for air as want sears through him. James is fucking him hard and fast, his rhythm pushing John closer and closer to the edge until suddenly he stops and John moans his complaint, rolls his hips back against James, tries to get him to move. 

He feels James lips against his back, the sweeping glide of his tongue as James licks through the sweat on his spine. He starts a slow, shallow roll of his hips grinding in with precise figure eights as he noses John’s hair off the back of his neck and sucks one mark after another into the damp skin. When he starts to pull out John whines, tries to reach back and keep James in place. James flips him effortlessly, moves back up John’s body until they’re face to face. His fingers trace John’s eyebrows, his eyes flicking all over John’s face. John reaches for him, his hands sliding to the back of James’s head, “James, please.” 

James smiles at him, “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” He pulls John’s legs over his thighs and lines back up, he slides home with a single slow thrust and John gasps, his body arching into it. “I feel it too,” James rasps as his teeth sink into the base of John’s throat, “the driving need,” lapping tongue gliding up his neck, “the desperate want,” sharp bite behind his ear, “unlike anything I’ve ever felt, a single mindedness to _have you_ , like I’ve never known before.” And yes, John knows, understands, feels all of it to the depths of his being, craving in a way he didn’t know was possible.

James sits back, John spread open in his lap as his fingers trail down the center of John’s chest. His thumbs circle John’s nipples, his touch light enough to raise more goosebumps on John’s skin. Sweeping back and forth over the pebbled flesh, his touch gets firmer with each swipe until he’s pressing John’s nipples into his chest, the pad of his thumb rubbing up and down. John bows into the rough touch with a soft groan, his cock twitching where it lies against his stomach.

Leaning in James licks across John’s right nipple, his tongue swirling over the bud, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue, his fingers pinching the other lightly. His teeth close gently and then he tugs, John’s entire body jerks with the pressure of it. James sucks at him until John’s nipples are sore and red, throbbing in time to the fast beat of his heart. 

When James sit back again, his smile is half feral as his eyes take in John’s body. He runs the back of his knuckles down the center of John’s chest slowly. John can see the hunger in James’s gaze, he can see the way James wants him in the set of his mouth, sees it in the way he licks his lips as his eyes lower to John’s cock. It’s almost overwhelming, being wanted this way by a man as powerful as James Flint, but John welcomes it, wallows in it shamelessly. 

“I’m addicted to the feeling of your body against mine, to the way we fit together, to the way your skin feels. For me it’s not drink, or the opium dens, it’s you I can’t get enough of.” James’s breath is hot against John’s ear, his voice ragged as he pants harshly, his hips beginning to move once more “You’ve completely ensnared me and I have no intention of trying to untangle us.” Rough push of James’s hips, John’s body sliding up the bed as he cries out, James’s cock skidding across the sensitive gland deep inside him. John pants, tries unsuccessfully to catch his breath as James fucks him ruthlessly, a hard, punishing rhythm, that is so good John has to hold back the shout in his throat. His fingers rake down James’s back as he pants open mouthed into James's neck. He bites at the slick skin, licks the sweat from his throat, swallows the salty taste of it down.

James’s hands slide under John’s ass and he lifts John into his thrusts. John feels him slide even deeper and he can only groan as fire shoots up his spine. He claws at James’s shoulder, his legs wrap tightly around James’s waist, his thighs pressed hard to James’s heaving sides. His cock is trapped between them, hard and leaking, it’s more than enough John knows. He feels the sweeping spike inside his body, his stomaching turning over, his legs shaking, he feels the pull low in his groin. His cock swells and John's fingers dig into James’s back, his mouth latched to James’s throat, “Come on, love, give it to me.” James’s rough voice in his ear tips him over the edge, he moans his pleasure in the the base of James’s throat, his teeth scraping against the damp flesh as his body shudders and arches under James, his cock twitching and jerking as thin ropes of opalescent fluid shoot up his chest. 

When James pulls back John sucks in huge gulps of air, tries to calm the racing of his heart. James’s fingers are tight on his hips, pulling him down to meet the thrust of his hips, his eyes catch John’s and John sees the desperation taking over, once again sees the way James cares for him and John can’t hold his tongue, he reaches for James, pulls him down until James’s mouth is hovering over his, until only an inch stands between them, John presses his forehead to James’s and whispers the words he’s never said to anyone, “I love you.”

James mouth crashes against his, his tongue pushing between John's lips, tangling them together, his body bucking, and John feels his cock swell, feels the pulse of James emptying hot and thick inside him. James’s body collapses against his, his arms going under John’s back to hold him even closer, his hips circling in a subdued rhythm as James continues to kiss him slowly. His tongue sweeping along the roof of John's mouth, licking over John’s bottom lip, sliding along his teeth. He sucks John’s tongue into his own mouth, his teeth scraping over the tip. The kiss goes on so long that John is dazed by the time James pulls back. 

Rolling to the side James pulls John with him, their legs tangling. James’s fingers slide over John’s face, his thumbs over John’s eyebrows, and then over his cheekbones, his fingers ghosting over John’s ears as he tangles his hands in John’s hair. John sees it on his face, in his eyes, the things that James can’t say, he just smiles, scoots closer and buries his face in James’s neck. He doesn’t need James to say it, he can feel it in every inch of James's flesh that touches his own.


End file.
